


Hidden Diary

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Diary/Journal, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Rift World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: Peculiar things happen in the Rift World and especially at Arkham Sanitarium, so a young woman decides to keep records.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kira Townshend





	1. I made up my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place in the Rift World Universe created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (an ASMRtist and amazing storyteller) [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Day 1

I have finally decided to start a diary.  
There’s something wrong here, strange things happen all the time and I’m trying to find out why.  
It’s dangerous to make notes, I’m very aware of that, but I need to sort out my thoughts and, even more important, write down my experiences.  
I will encode my entries from now on and omit certain details just to be on the safe side.  
Also, I found a great hiding place, no one would even think about looking in there.

A bit about myself first, to get that out of the way:  
My name is Kira Townshend, I‘m a twenty-three-year-old human female and a (more or less) unwilling resident at Arkham Sanitarium. I’m very curious, love all kinds of candy and tend to be a bit of a mother hen.  
I came to the Sanitarium by courtesy of a man known as the Kindnapper and have been here for… well, actually I have no idea for how long. Time does not pass as usual at the AS and even the alternation of day and night won’t always take place.  
The patient next door says this is caused by the rifts, they distort the flow of time. I’m not sure if that’s true but it wouldn’t surprise me at all.

Unlike most of the other patients I do not respond to ASMR, the Arkham Sanitarium Method of Relaxation/Rehabilitation.  
I do feel relaxed at times but I’m fairly certain that’s not because of the method but because of the person applying it.  
But no matter who experimented on me, I have never felt any tingles.  
To be honest, I don’t understand why they keep me here despite my blatantly obvious uselessness. However, they must have a reason for doing so, I’ve tried to escape repeatedly and they have always brought me back.

As I can’t date my entries, I’ll just number them consecutively, relying entirely on the curfew announcements and my sleep-wake cycle to distinguish the “days” from the “nights”.

My goal is to update this diary at least once a week (more often if something peculiar happens, of course) but I must go now. My pet brain needs a bath and the marshmallow people are even more restless than usual today. I have to find out what upsets them so.


	2. Mistakes are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well meant isn't always well done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction takes place in the Rift World Universe created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (ASMRtist and amazing storyteller) [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)
> 
> Many thanks to the ever-patient _koboldblue_ (proven expert on the English language *grins and pokes out tongue* ^^ ) as well as to _He who couldn't be bothered to draw a pine cone person_ for drawing... another person *wink*.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Day 86

Now, that worked out great, huh? „My goal is to update every week“, yeah right…  
Well, at least it wasn’t my fault, I was (once again) taken to Margaret‘s garden. I have no idea why and to be honest, I‘m not even asking anymore. I’ll either get no answer at all or they flat out lie to me.  
As per usual I was expecting nurse Margaret‘s twisted care but hell did my luck run out that day. Guess who showed up to „take care“ of me?  
Yes exactly, my favorite nemesis, good ol‘ Processor Clemmons himself.  
God, I just don‘t understand why people like him so much. He literally sucks all the warmth out of me and it takes HOURS for the cold to subside.

Damn it, my stomach is cramping up! I need to distract myself or I‘ll be freaking out again in a moment.  
How about describing the latest addition to my… dare I call it a family? I might as well, being the mother hen that I am but others would probably refer to me as a zookeeper. Which admittedly isn’t all that wrong as I have a bunch of “adoptees” in my room: 6 marshmallow people, a pet boot, a pet brain, a little pine cone person and the new one of course.

I don‘t think many people know this but the Professor and many of the staff are experimenting on different species (humans, daleks, deep ones, zombies, etc). They mostly seem to swap around body parts but I have been told of worse procedures taking place.  
These species also include fruits and vegetables, we have sentient and probably intelligent pumpkins, tomatoes, oranges, etc here at the Sanitarium. (I still get the chills when I think about having eaten a sentient and “living” being…)

Looking at his experiments, especially the Vege/FruitTech thingies, I strongly suspect that the Professor has a... preference for the voice- and defenseless but I may be mistaken.  
Ah shit, I‘m rambling again, back to the matter at hand:  
I went to the cafeteria this afternoon as the announcement on the radio promised a „special treat“ for dessert. And a special treat it was, they managed to acquire figs, which are indeed very hard to get. So I strode over to the basket and was just on the verge of taking some of these tasty fruits…  
when I saw this little guy sitting on top of them:

I was scared stiff for a moment but managed to pull myself up and looked around (nobody saw me, thank goodness). Then I grabbed the little one and put him in the pocket of my bathrobe.  
Luckily, the security camera in that part of the cafeteria isn’t working, seems like the Repair Man hasn’t had the time to check on it yet.  
Anyway, I took another three figs, walked up to the cashier (“Oh no no, I had four of those. Err, umm, I already ate one, they looked so delicious… Haha, yes.. impatient as always, you know me quite well… Have a nice day.”) and paid.  
I have absolutely no idea why the cashier didn’t notice that something was wrong with this woman who was sweating like a pig, smiling like crazy and desperately clinging to the pocket of her bathrobe. On the other hand, people here aren’t paid very well, maybe she just doesn’t care. 

And as if the day hadn’t been bad enough already, I almost bumped into nurse Iggy on the way back to my room!  
While he is a rather surly guy (rumor has it that he’s not too happy with his job), he must have had an exceptionally bad day as he just snapped at me (“Get out of my way!”) and then mumbled something about “Women!” and “annoying!” as he was walking away.  
He must have noticed how scared I was (my heart was literally in my mouth and I probably stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights) but given the fact that I’m almost always anxious or nervous, I’m not surprised that he didn’t give it much thought.  
Back in my room I assured the little critter that I meant well and put him in one of the empty cages. 

I really have to go to bed now, the whole ordeal was very exhausting and I’m dead tired.

Same day, presumably 3 hours later

What the fuck have I done?! I literally turned into a female version of the Kindnapper, for Goodness sake!  
I HAVE to talk to the little guy, immediately!


End file.
